Peeves, Hobbies And Secrets
by TheDisasterousChibi
Summary: A bunch of Warren/Layla one-shots because there will never be enought stories about these two. These range from comedy, to angst, to fluff and everything in between. Give it a try, promise there'll be something you like!
1. Snow

Title: Pet Peeves, Hobbies And Secrets

Author: TheDisasterousChibi

Rating: T (for language)

Chapters: One-shot

Word Count: 1421

Pairing(s): Warren/Layla, Will/OC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pet Peeve One: Snow 

If there was one thing that Layla did not enjoy, worship or consider a precious gift from Mother Nature it was snow.

Cold, wet, snow that clung to every surface of her body. Invading the warm layers of her clothing, it passed through her bright yellow cotton jacket, her green hand knit sweater, and her dark wash jeans. As she stood at the bus stop waiting for the yellow flying contraption that would take her to school. Not even her green converse with the white out daisies, curtsey of Warren, could protect her from her white nemesis.

The red-head naturalist heaved a sigh, puffs of white surrounded her face, and adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag. Usually her best friend, and ex-boyfriend, Will Stronghold would be waiting beside her. He would tell a bad joke or two and Layla would temporarily forget the bane of her existence--the cold.

After realizing that they could not take their relationship farther than a kiss with out feeling like they were committing incest, both she and the boy wonder had decided to call their month old relationship quits. Their friends had not been surprised, Magenta had even commented that, "It had taken them long enough" , to realize their feeling where platonic.

Shortly after the break-up Will took an interest in a freshman by the name of Georgia Doe. A petite and fairly nice girl with the power to freeze time or speed it up within short intervals. He had flown early to school to meet up with her, claiming to be tutoring her in Mad Science. As if, he was barely passing that class.

So there Layla was, on January 5th, freezing and with nothing to distract her from the cold. Waiting for the bus that would take her back to school from her Christmas break.

Ironically enough the weather man had promised clear skies, sunlight and 40 degree weather for the day. This had brightened Layla's spirit drastically, the promise of warm sunshine always did. Instead she got a chilly and clingy snow storm, it wasn't even a little one. It promised to go on for a while.

Shows how much he knows.

Luckily, or not, the bus arrived at that moment coming to a skidding halt spraying Layla with the white icy snow on the ground, like she didn't have enough covering her from the blizzard she was standing in.

'Just what I needed more snow!'

Layla's dark mood was increasing noticeable due to her bitter and sarcastic thought. Climbing on to the bus, shivering and glowering, the usually happy and cheerful flower child couldn't help but let her mind drift to the warm, heated school, with its toasty interior and laughing friends.

So she dreamed of a toasty environment and shivered all the way too school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back to Sky High, I hope you all had a very happy and safe Holiday break. As I'm sure you've all noticed the school is a bit chilly." Principal Powers addressed the gym full of students from her podium.

"There was an unfortunate accident at the Mad Science Lab which, I regret to inform, left the school heating system incapacitated." The authoritative middle aged woman resumed speaking while sending a menacing glare in the direction of Mr. Medulla who shrank away from her withering look.

"The staff should have the heating system in tip-top form by the end of the week. I would ask that all of you bear with this until the repairs are made. With that I will leave you all to get on with your day."

With a burst of shining light Principle Powers exited the auditorium, leaving a bunch of grumbling students behind and one very unhappy Layla.

"So much for a warm and toasty school" Layla grumbled to herself. She followed her friends out of the gym. Each heading their own way.

'This just keeps getting better and better…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day continued to drag on. She didn't have classes with any of her hero support friends due to the fact that after her little display of plant control she had been moved into hero classes.

She didn't have classes with Will because their powers where completely different. So there wasn't much hope of seeing him unless it was in the hall or at lunch. Their schedules differed even on the classes they both took like Mad Science.

That left Warren Peace, her dark brooding antisocial friend. Seeing he was a year her senior, currently in junior year, it was weird that they had a few classes together. Then again they both were elementals. It was too bad she only had class with him after lunch.

Other then Warren, Layla only saw her other friends in school during their weekly meeting for "Save The Citizen" in the gym, that was a requirement for all the teens that attended Sky High.

So not only was Layla freezing and wet she was also alone in her misery with no one to complain to until fifth period. The day dragged on, even the teachers gave up on teaching when their students were half way frozen. The only one's who weren't feeling the change were the Crystallites and the Pyros. She needed Warren. Now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the lunch period came Layla was shivering and huddled as close to herself as she could. She entered the crowded lunch room with quick steps hoping the motion would warm her up. Running a marathon may not have helped at this point. But she was a girl on a mission, Operation Warmth was underway.

"Hey Layla how was…" Will waited with open arms to greet his best friend with a hug, she walk right past him and ignored all the other calls and greeting from people at the lunch table.

"Warren I need you!"

The lunch table suddenly went deadly still, a tense silence filled the room. Everyone knew that Warren was a sucker for the petite naturalist but even she may not get away with this. Will was slowly edging toward Layla. If worst came to worst he could withstand a fire ball or two for his friend.

"Excuse could you repeat that?" Warren looked up from his black bound book the pretty red head that was standing in front of him.

"I. Need. You! Your hot Warren" Layla continued, all common sense had left her as shivers ran down her spine.

"Uhm…Layla I'm not sure this is the right place for this…" Ethan supplied meekly from his seat, he melted at the green garbed girls glare.

Warren looked puzzled, then relieved and then a smirk came to his face. His white teeth flashed up at Layla he scooted to make room for her at his side. She gladly sat down and latched on to the Pyro. She sighed in relief at his warmth, he smelled of Chinese take out, after shave and smoke.

"Thanks Warren, I've been so cold without you." With a content sigh Layla closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth provided by her best friend.

"Your kidding me? That's what she meant!" Magenta exclaimed in disbelief, she was hopping that the two elementals would finally get together and stop all that irritating flirting they did. It was obvious they had the hot's for each other.

The group gave a collective sigh, of course that's what she had meant. Layla was too clueless sometimes. The looks Warren gave her alone should have showed her how much she meant to him and how much he liked her. Poor blind hippie.

Lunch went on as usual from there, with the exception of a still snuggling Layla but she continued to converse with the others as if nothing was out of the ordinary. In fact the two looked mighty cozy as if this had happened more then once.

Will and Magenta shared a look over the table when Warren wrapped an arm around Layla to help ward away the last of her chills. The enviormentalist shot him a grateful smile and continued to argue with Ethan the finer points of the three Robins.

Both the shape shifter and wonder boy shared a similar thought.

'May be there is hope for those two after all…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow my first sky high story…hope you liked it. If you Read your suppose to Review people those are the rules :3


	2. Secrets Part I

Reviewers:

skylar6445: I will keep it up cuz I love this couple ^^

Lauren: I too am a sucker for Warren/Layla through the entire movie I thought they'd end up together...Alas Disney is too cliche for that.

Luckylily: Wait no more here is the second story :)

Traptrogue6: That's what I aim for cute AND clever :P

lalunafour: Too cute? Is that possible...I think not I will surpass this cuteness.

XeeXee: That is the best compliment an author can get THEIR IN CHARACTER thank you ^^!

caspersmom: I will and have written more, hope you enjoy.

forevernessa94: Yes they do make an adorable couple.

Elliesmeow: Yes Warren is always figuring things out and Layla...well she's pretty clueless.

Manga Girl number 6: *joins in on evil laughin'* Mwahahahahahaha yes she is pretty blind but you gotta love Layla

* * *

Title: Pet Peeves, Hobbies And Secrets

Author: TheDisasterousChibi

Rating: M (for language)

Chapters: Two-parts

Word Count:1,050

Pairing(s): Warren/Layla

* * *

Secret One: Chick Flicks Part One 

Warren would never admit it but he was a sap for those mushy romance films. Perhaps it was a side effect of growing up with only feminine influence, may be it was a glitch in his system. Nevertheless, whatever it was it was his own personal dirty little secret. Guarded even more securely then the Hope Diamond or the Bat-cave.

He was never really able to go see those kinds of movies, without fear of being walk-in, until he befriended Layla Williams. Everyone was under the impression that she forced him to see those movies on their weekly movie nights at his house. Little did they know that he worshipped Layla for this. In the last three month he had been able to see epic classic romances such as; Gone With the Wind, Atonement, Titanic, Meet Joe Black and many others all thanks to his petite hippie friend.

Tonight was one such Friday where both elementals would meet to veggie out on the couch with mountains of healthy alternative junk food and popcorn. Warren was finishing with the last batch of popcorn when his front door opened. Layla had arrived. He had given Layla a key to his house the second night they had started this little ritual. It had been a chilly night and Layla despised the cold. As much as Layla could hate anything concerned with Nature that is. She had waited for him to open the door and had been grumpy all through the night. It took Warren all week to figure out why. When he did he quickly solved the problem. He got her a key so she could let herself in.

"Good evening Warren." Layla greeted him cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen, her cheeks rosy from the windy night, her arms loaded with bags of junk food. Her lips where cold when she kissed his cheek.

"How's it hanging Hippie" he replied.

"I'm good. Is your mother not here?" Layla asked.

Usually Miss Peace would be in the house to chaperon in a way. She had been utterly surprised the first time a small, pretty red-head had knocked on her door, arms over spilling with food asking for her son. What had surprised her even more was the fact that the small girl greeted her son with a friendly hug and kiss of the cheek and didn't get cremated for it. Her son had simply grabbed the load from the girl and left her to make her own introductions.

* * *

"Good evening, you must be Warren's mother. I'm Layla Williams a friend from school." the teenager introduced herself cheerfully holding out a hand.

"Hello, yes I'm Margaret. May I ask why you're here?" Margaret Peace was still in a stupor as she shook the girls hand.

The girl frowned, "Warren didn't tell you we were having a movie night?"

"No, I wasn't aware." Margaret responded.

"Warren Peace! I cant believe you. Why didn't you tell your mother?" the red head said accusingly to her son as he approached Margaret from behind.

"Chill Hippie, I told her a friend was coming over to watch a movie this morning." Warren stated calmly, he turned to his mother expectantly.

"You never mention that she was your girlfriend." Margaret was quick to remind her son, he had dug his own grave with both women.

"Does it really matter that she's a girl? We're just friends." Warren said placidly.

"If your worried about anything inappropriate happening please rest assured Miss Peace that Warren is a complete gentleman and I have a boyfriend." Layla chipped in.

"So why are you here and not with him on a Friday night?" Margaret asked suspiciously, the girl looked innocent enough but you never know.

"Well Warren and I had made plans to spend some time together. Will, my boyfriend, had no problem with it since he's best friends with Warren. He took it as a chance to go out with his guy friends." Layla explained with a smile at Warren.

"Oh I see, well what movie are you watching?" Margaret asked.

Layla looked at Warren with a mischievous look in her green eyes. "Gone With The Wind…director's cut…"

Her son groaned, "That's it no more movie picks for you"

Margaret noticed he didn't immediately shut down her request. Her son was actually going to watch almost six hours of a romantic movie without putting up a fight. This was bizarre.

"That's one of my favorites. Mind if I watch with you?" Margaret lied and asked.

"Sure Miss Peace, I think I brought more then enough food for all of us." Layla agreed without missing a beat. Her soon on the other hand was glaring at her with such intensity she was glad he didn't posses heat vision…yet.

That night Margaret had watched the familiar way those two interacted. The casual touches and brushes, the inside jokes and shared looks. Pet names, teasing, flirting and all of this seemed as normal as breathing to the too. Margaret couldn't help but smile every time her son smiled that wicked grin he had inherited from his father at the girl who seemed to have captured his heart, even if he or she didn't know it.

Half way through the movie Margaret decided that nothing was going to happen. Warren treated the girl like a paper doll who was getting to close to an inferno. The girl seemed sweet and pure as rain, the adoration for her son shined in her green eyes.

"I think I'm going to bed kids" Margaret said rising to her feet.

Layla paused the movie and turned to her, "Are you sure you don't want to finish it? We can do this another night and finish this movie if you want."

"No, no dear you two finish this. I need my sleep." And so Margaret Peace left her son and his friend alone to watch the most epic of love stories.

This could not end well….

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I'll try to update by the end of next week. Im usually swamped by school work and well...work

See you all next chapter


	3. To All Readers

To All Readers,

My dearest readers and friends I'm sick as a dog! *coughs and sniffles* I have a cold and a sore throat that's killing me. I have been unbelievably busy these last few weeks and will get even busier since Mid-terms and SAT's are looming around the corner too not to mention making sure my husband actually sleeps! But being sick does have its advantages as well, I have time to write quite a bit. Not to mention get pampered by my friends, family and a certain someone in a Nurse outfit *smiles* Okay enough of that.

I hope to have the following updated by Monday…I hope:

What Happens In Gotham

Pet Peeves, Hobbies and Secrets

And Justice For All?

Sorry to those who were looking for other updates but those are my priorities for now. It's just to damn bad I have freakin' writers block T_________T

Any who my freaky darlings I want to give you all some very exciting news, at least I think it is. I will be opening up requests for one-shots (three at most you hear me!!!!) I will accept request for the following categories and pairings.

Inuyasha (Kag/Sessh San/Nar Kagu/Kouga)

Death Note (L/Misa)

Shugo Chara (Ito/Amu)

Yu Yu Hakusho (Youko/Oc Kurama/Oc Hiei/Botan)

Naruto (Ita/Saku Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku Oro/Tsuna)

I must forewarn you that I under no circumstances write yaoi. That means NO YAOI!!!!!!!!!!! I do write a bit of smut and maybe a lemon but not without MUCH blushing. Also it may take sometime, a few days for me to write.

I will answer to the first FIVE REQUESTS and then have a waiting list of three. So if you want something written e-mail me at Make sure to leave me your SN, your website (AFF FF etc.) and your request!

Here is what you should include in the request:

Pairing, small summary, rating and things that MUST be include.

And last but not least have a wonderful Thanksgiving and may your tables be blessed with lots of Pie and other glorious thanksgiving foods.

Much Love,

TheDisasterousChibi


	4. Clothing

skylar6445: Here is the next update hope its just as fab as the last one^^

Luckylily: I kind of based the laid back Warren on how I meet my best guy friends mom. She was all shocked and hyperventilating and he was super calm.

Traptrogue6: Yep, yep Mrs. Peace rocks! I think you'll like this one too since it's a bit from Will's point of view. Yeah I just couldn't resist making him a Chick-Flick closet fan.

lalunafour: YAY I have reached adorable ^^ I am FTW teehee. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this one too.

caspersmom: Hehehe I know heat vision it was too good to pass up. My brain is full of shit like that -_-!

tsudandi-hime: Thank you very much for your kind compliments. Layla and Warren are really fun to right so I rarely have a problem in that department. As for your question it's a stand alone. But I was planning on having a Warren heat one, can you imagine him mid-summer!!!

Shinedown-fan-chik: Sorry it wasn't sooner but here is your more ;)

Artemis J. Halk: You'll have to wait a bit more for that chapter unfortunately. I do hope you like this one however. Thanks for the review

Ati-KuroTomo: I know this pairing was to good for Disney to have ruined like that *shakes head and sighs* Thanks for the review and see ya next chapter.

Britneyy Peace: Well I'm still sick but I am getting better so thank you for your concern. I'm not sure it will end soon since they are unrelated one-shots it could go on for a while! By the way I LOVE your name ^^!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Pet Peeves, Hobbies And Secrets

Author: TheDisasterousChibi

Rating: T (for language)

Chapters: One-shot

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hobbies: Clothing

It was a strange sight to be sure. A Hippie and a hot head.

There was no doubt in the minds of any that walked by the Garden's at Sky High that those two must be an item. Or at the very least on the right path to becoming an item. To some this was a great relief, to other it was a source of stress. To Will Stronghold it was many things indeed.

How is one suppose to feel when their best friend turned girlfriend and nemesis turned best friend spend every spare second together? It had been three weeks since he had defeated Royal Pain with the help of his friends. Three weeks since he and Layla had become a couple and everything seemed to be running smoothly.

Perhaps it was a little unfair of him to have expected everything to stay the same after all that had happened these past weeks He had betrayed his friends for Gwen Grayson, he had betrayed Layla the most pure person he had ever met and now he was paying for it.

Layla and him still spent time together, they laughed and held hands but rarely did they kiss. Despite the fact that they spent so much time together it did not even begin to compare to the time Warren and she spent together. They took classes together, they ate together after school and they were addicted to the Library. Layla visited him every night at the Paper Lantern and they walked home together.

Friday's was a sacred night to them both, nothing would get in the way of their movie night. As if all of this weren't enough she had a movie night at his house! The night the group found out had been one to remember.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we risking becoming s'mores again?" the ever cynical Magenta asked.

"Triton Olsen really pissed him off. I've never seen him that angry… not even when he was chucking fire balls!"

"I must agree with Will. Warren seemed to really have lost his cool today, pardon the pun." a small boy garbed in orange and yellow stated.

Ethan pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose, he was partially terrified at the mere mention of going 100 yards near Warren Peace's lair, house, whatever it was it scarred him to the point of melting. He could feel his molecules accelerate and vibrate preparing for the shift in form.

"I'm here cuz I wanted to keep Maj safe, Ouch!" A platinum blonde boy flinched when a petite goth girl in purple, black and fishnets drove her knuckles deep into his ribs.

"I just hope his in a better mood, you know a non-toasting mood. Okay here we are, you guys ready?" Will asked his friends as they stood outside a rather normal looking run of the mill middle class suburban house.

"This is so-so" stuttered Ethan.

"Normal?" supplied Magenta.

"Yeah" he responded meekly, Magenta rolled her brown eyes at his stupidity. For a smart boy Ethan could be pretty dense sometimes.

"Oh for the love of--come one guys." Will knocked on the white door and stepped back to wait for an answer.

It was a cold night, unusually cold for November in fact Georgia Doe the resident snow elemental since Jenny Frost had graduated said they would be in for a small snow storm in two weeks.

"Hey that was fast did ya get the kettle corn War? What are you guys doing here?"

Layla had opened the door, her face had morphed from glee to surprise in a matter of seconds. Her usual green and yellow clothes were replaced by a large black sweater and grey sweat pants, the cloth engulfed her small frame making her look more fragile and smaller then ever. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. Waiting for an answer.

The quartet stood there, no one knew what to say. Layla was standing at the door wearing Warren's clothes. If it had been another person they would have instantly thought something foul was afoot but this was Layla.

"What are 'you' doing here Layla?" Will asked, the slightest trace of anger could be detected in his voice.

"It's Friday night." Layla said as if it explained everything.

"What is 'that' suppose to mean?" questioned Magenta.

"It means Streaks, that it's movie night. Now what the hell are you all doing here?" Warren asked as he walked up behind the group, a small white plastic bag in his hand. He startled the group, he walked past everyone and into the house without turning back.

"Come on in" he called casually over his shoulder, as he passed Layla he brushed his hand to hers. She smiled at him and then at her friends and boyfriend and motioned for them to come inside with them. She bounced around and took a left at the end of the hall way.

"So how long have you guys had a "movie night"?" Magenta made air quotes.

"For a few weeks now." Layla called from where ever she was. "Warren where'd you put the cookie jar?"

"Its on the top shelf hippie. As far away from you as possible." Warren called back, a toothy smile played on his lips. He turned to the others "Make your selves at home, the plant queen sure does." He flopped onto the couch and shrugged of his jacket.

"I just have one question. Why is Layla wearing your clothes?"

With a wicked grin Warren made eye contact with Will and in a deep, sensual tone that his voice usually lack answered.

"That is a secret"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Teehee I love that last line. It also could be that my fever is frying my brain T_T. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews you all rock!


	5. Doctor

_Luckylily__: I'm so glad you noticed that, it was such a small detail. As for the hand brushing, I use to watch my parents do that when they entered a room and greeted each other. It's a small gesture of affection but it means a lot. _

_Britneyy Peace: Yeah it was a little weird but its all good ^^ Yes I am feeling better but still not 100% but I'm getting there. Hope you like this update as much as the other one's. _

_White-Dragon-of-Hope__: Oh it will…just not yet…hope you like this one as well as the last one. _

_Ati-KuroTomo__: Thank you for your concern. I'm almost all better. Thanks for the review._

_Shinedown-fan-chik__: Teehee I know I loved that line "That's a secret" such an awesome line. Thanks for the review see ya next chapter._

_skylar6445__: That last line seems to be a winner with everyone. So whats the next level after fab? Hope I reach it._

_theTwilightLamb__: Thanks for the love. Here's your update!_

_tsudandi-hime__: Yeah, it was a real life experience, a very unnerving one ^^! I have to make a part two to it everyone wants one!_

_Traptrogue6__: Calm down I will, but not yet! May be in a chapter or two. Hope you like this one too. _

_XeeXee__ : Hehehehe yup, I'm good at cliff hangers!!!! I will continue it I promise._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Title: Pet Peeves, Hobbies And Secrets_

_Author: TheDisasterousChibi_

_Rating: T (for language) _

_Chapters: One-shot_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Secret Two: Heat Waves and Summer Assignments _

_Pyro's by nature had extravagantly high body temperatures. _

_It was the reason they couldn't visit civilian hospitals. Their body temperatures raged from somewhere between 108 to 112 degrees Fahrenheit. They drew their powers from the sun, a solar flare could triple the strength of any pyro. But like a candle lit on both sides it would burn more quickly until there was nothing left to burn; energy completely depleted._

_As elementals pyros had to be exposed to their elements daily. It was easy for them, day light would serve to recharge them. The ice elemental could not accomplish that as easily._

_The sun equal energy and power to any pyro. So one might ask why Warren Peace, hothead supreme was cursing the sun with all the energy he had left. _

_Perhaps I should start at the beginning. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Oh come on Layla, one day off wont kill us! Please." _

_Will Stronghold turned his best innocent boy eyes to his best friend. The two had been arguing for what seemed like forever on what they would do on a day such as this. Sweldering heat, cloudless skies and massive amounts of humidity plagued the entire city. A heat wave advisory had been broadcasted through every channel of every radio and television set. _

_Will had tried everything, every idea he had for trying to get Layla to take a break. If she did he could sneak off to see Georgia Doe his girlfriend of two years. Layla was against all those ideas. For one they had summer assignments to complete which had been put off since day one of summer vacation. _

"_Will you've been saying that for weeks." Layla retorted, " I have to write up a paper on the properties of a pyrokinetics powers and physical states before the week is over, the first draft is do on Friday." _

"_Layla we're seniors on hero track, people expect us to slack off! Plus your boyfriend is a Pyro, this assignment could be easier. You can do it any old day." Will retorted. _

_Layla glared at Will and snapped the book in her hand shut, "For your information, I haven't seen Warren for weeks now. He's so busy with College and tired all the time." _

_She sighed and fiddle with the strings that were coming undone from the books binding. "He tries to act like he's not but I know he is so I haven't meet up with him in such a long time. You know, trying to lessen the burden." _

"_Layla please, Warren would never consider you a burden." Will patted the red-head's hand in an awkward manner, even after all these years he was still not comfortable with comforting people. "In fact he must be worried sick over the fact that he hasn't seen you" _

" _May be your right" Layla said. _

"_Gee don't sound so surprised." Will said in mock outrage. _

"_Sorry Will, I should pay him a visit today." Layla continued. _

"_That's a great idea," Will said seeing this as his opportunity to worm his way out of studying, "you should see him as soon as possible, like now for example" _

_Her green eyes sparkled with amusement as she answered him, "Not a chance Stronghold, you are finishing this Mad Science paper today. I will not let you flunk that class, again!" _

_Will's head dropped onto the kitchen table, he moaned and grumbled something or other about stupid mad science and pushy Nazi enviormentalists. Layla just laughed and shook her head._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Despite the sun having set the temperature was still as high as if it were midday. Layla walked down the street, the smell of hot tar coming from the side walk and the humid sticky wind that made her skin sweat even more made her quicken her pace._

_She was headed to Warren's apartment, he had moved out of his mothers house his senior year, hero pay, he said, was very comfortable indeed. It was a modest apartment building of white stone, it had a small oak tree next to it, this was were Layla was headed. That tree just happened to be perfectly positioned to reach Warren's bedroom window. All it needed was to grow a few feet._

_Layla climbed to the highest branch of the tree, making sure not to nick her bare legs. Short-shorts were not the best climbing gear but they did help alleviate a bit of the boiling heat. When she reached the top she closed her eyes and let herself become one with the tree. She felt its branches, the bark absorbing the moisture in the air, the leaves breathing the night air. _

_She traveled down the structure of the tree until she reached the roots, from there she added her power to the soil and jump started the tree into growing. It rose in the air, twisting in graceful movements until it reached the window that Layla wanted. She hopped onto the opened window and crawled in._

_The room was a furnace, the heat was suffocating, even worse then the outside. On the bed laid Warren bare for the world to see, nothing but thin cotton boxers covered him. His muscular back shifted beneath tan skin as he shifted restlessly on his bed. Layla watched him. His dark hair was longer then the last time she'd seen him, mid-back at least. _

_All of those dark tresses flowed down his naked back, some shielded his face from Layla's view. She tip-toed her way across his light wood floor trying not to make any sound. Her boyfriends labored breathing let Layla know just how tired he was. _

_He was laying down on his stomach, she knelt by his bed and ran a hand over his skin without touching it. Inferno was the only word that came to her mind. His skin was burning up. Shaking his shoulder Layla tried to wake him up, he needed a cold shower. _

"_Warren honey wake up. You need to wake up." _

"_Hmm..what, Layla what's going on?" The groggy Warren turned to face his girlfriend's face, it was full of concern. _

"_Your burning up, we need to get you under a shower." _

"_Layla calm down. This is normal, I'm okay. Heat waves effect pyros this way." Warren explained, his voice was a bit hoarse and he was so tired. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Solar flare and increase in UV radiation gives pyros a power boost. But there is a down side we burn our selves out quicker. Hence the extreme temperature." Warren continued to explain. _

"_Do you have pen and paper?" Layla asked looking around for said items. _

"_Hippie what is going on in that mind of yours?" With the palm of his hand Warren rubbed his eye trying to over come the urge to sleep. _

" _Actually one of the reasons I came over is…well…I have to write a paper on Pyrokinetics and you're the perfect specimen." Layla confessed. _

_Urge to sleep was gone, Warren was fully wake. His mind ran to the gutter as he looked at his girlfriends flushed cheeks. Took in her scantly clothed form and her nearness. He grinned that same grin that made Layla shudder with desire everything she saw it. _

"_You wanna tie me down and experiment with me Layla?" Warren teased. _

_Layla felt her face grow hot with indignation and female furry. "Yo-You mongrel! I swear by the Goddess you are incorrigible." She twirled to her feet and stomped to the windowsill. _

_Warren hopped out of bed and trapped Layla between his cool wall and his burning hot skin. He leaned down, bringing his face close to hers, he rubbed his nose to her small one. His hot breath tingled her lips. _

"_I'm sorry babe, I promise to behave." He placed his cheek to the crook of her neck and exhaled onto her neck, giving her Goosebumps. _

_She cleared her throat, she could hear her pulse beat in her ears and was damn sure Warren could hear her heart racing, it thumped in her chest trying to jump into his rough, warm hands. His hair tickled the soft skin of her collar bone down to her chest. _

"_Hmm. Yeah. I forgive you. But your wrong, I don't want to experiment on you." _

_Layla looked into Warrens eyes. She laid an open palm on his chest and walked him backwards. When his knees hit the bed she gave him an extra push until he was laying on his rumpled sheets. His fiery gaze blazed a trail up her body as he drank in every detail of his Earth Goddess. _

"_I want to play doctor." _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Thank you all for your kind get wells, I was touched. So I hope you liked this chapter. I should have another one up by Wednesday. Lots of love you guys are great. _


	6. Thanksgiving Special

_theTwilightLamb__: Nope there aren't enough so I'm hoping to fill some of it in!!!_

_Thank you for all the reviews ^^_

_skylar6445__: Hate to break it to ya hon but splendiferous is a word!!!!!!! :P I don't think any of us would mind playing doctor with Warren, but I think my husband would mind haha._

_White-Dragon-of-Hope__: I thought it'd be better if I explained my version of how they used their powers. _

_Ati-KuroTomo__: Hehehe yes it was funny, this one is a bit more angst then the other one but still funny. _

_Luckylily: Ugh don't say chemistry I had to do my paper on electron patterns and orbitals last night twas not fun! But yes I thought it'd be more appropriate if they had something going on. _

_tsudandi-hime__: Lol of you want I'll write the doctor scene for you!_

_lalunafour__: Yay delectable I am FTW!!!!! Sorry I've been spending way to much time with Alex as of late ^^; I know I want to play doctor too T___T_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A Thanksgiving special!_

"_You want me to put my hand where?!?!" _

_The redhead naturalist rolled her eyes at her best friend's reaction. She and Magenta were in charge of this years Turkey dinner. It was quite clear by the time their first attempt at stuffing had led to the need of a fire extinguisher that their cause was quite hopeless. How did they deem it hopeless…well stuffing does not require any heat but they somehow managed to make it catch fire…_

"_I am not putting my hand in a dead animal's ass Layla!" Magenta exclaimed._

_She gave the woman beside her a look that was a cross between the stink eye and the super glare of doom. It wouldn't work on Layla. After spending so much time with the Pyro King of Death Glares almost nothing could phase the flower child anymore. _

"_Maj, we only have another four hours to make this thing happen and the boys will be here to help in an hour. We need to crack down and work. If Mrs. Stronghold can do it then so can we" Layla tried to encourage her friend. _

"_Pfft yeah we need a miracle to pull this off." Magenta hopped onto the counter of the Williams' kitchen and glared at the frozen turkey sitting motionless in a pot waiting to be seasoned and placed in the oven. _

"_No, not a miracle we need Warren." Layla muttered quietly, but Magenta heard nonetheless . _

"_Warren? What could he do that we cant?" Magenta asked. _

"_Cook?!" _

"_The fire-fairy cooks? Oh this is priceless" Magenta giggled at the thought of Warren in a pink apron twirling around the kitchen with cute little animal helpers as he baked the day way. _

_Layla swatted at Magenta's fishnet covered arm. "Yes he cooks, but don't tell the guys, he'd kill them!" _

"_Don't you mean he'd kill you!" Magenta asked, baiting her friend into answering a much debated over question among the group._

"_Or me." Layla smiled at her friend. _

"_Oh please girl, not even you can be this dense. Warren is totally in love with you" There she'd said it, no more tip-toeing around the subject. _

"_Warren, in love with me? Magenta have you been eating some herbs from my science experiment? You saw what happened to Zack." Layla asked, trying to avoid and change the subject all in one. _

"_Don't even try it cherry. Answer the question; are you or are you not aware that Warren Peace is practically your bitch he's so in love with you?" Magenta locked her brown eyes to her friends startled green ones. _

_Layla was quiet and still, her head hung and her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive stance. She leaned against the hard granite counter top of the sink. Magenta started to regret asking that question. _

"_Look Layla I'm sorry, lets just get this dinner up and running and forget I said anything, ok?" Magenta said when Layla had not uttered a sound in what seemed like an eternity. _

"_I do" She whispered. _

_Magenta didn't answer, she waited for Layla to continue. _

"_I know that he has feelings for me." Layla said quietly looking Magenta straight in the eye. _

"_So why don't you do something, you like him don't you?" Magenta asked. _

"_Yes, but what if he only loves me like a sister or a good friend? I cant risk losing him Maj, he means so much to me. It's like he's a part of me know." Layla sighed and leaned her head against the wall._

"_Your so blind! Of course he loves you as more then a sister. His eyes light up and follow you whenever you enter a room. He smiles more when your around. " Magenta told her. Seeing Layla shake her head Magenta continued._

"_Jesus Layla he laughs when your around. Not that bitter satirical laugh either a real honest to god laugh. Warren Peace is madly in love with you!" _

"_I really wish that were true, but I can't--no I wont risk loosing him" Layla wiped at her eyes, keeping tears at bay. _

"_But you will. You cant be cruel enough to expect him to wait for you all his life, be your lap dog. One day he'll settle for less. He'll love you till the day he dies, hold you in his heart, but another in his arms. If you do something there's a chance he'll reject you." _

_Hopping down from the counter Magenta removed her apron and walked to the kitchen exit. She stopped at the door and turned to her friend. _

"_If you don't do anything, I can guarantee he'll leave you. And it will have been all your fault. So tell him the truth. "_

_With that said Magenta left the kitchen and the crying Layla behind. She would call Mrs. Stronghold once she got home and ask her to help with the dinner. She heard Layla scramble around the kitchen, pots and pans banging, a dry sob escape her friends throat but she wouldn't go back to comfort her. Layla needed to know the truth of her situation._

_Magenta just hoped to God she was doing the right thing when she got out her cell phone and speed dialed Warren. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Hippie?" _

_Warren knocked on the door to Layla's room. Mrs. Williams had let him in, she had looked worried as she told him that Layla had stormed into her room a few minutes after Magenta had left. She then asked Warren to go see if he could find out what was wrong. _

_He took in a deep breath before he knocked again. "Hippie come on its War, let me in"_

_No response, Warren knocked again. "Layla, if you don't open the door I'm going to assume you want me to leave and I will." _

_The door opened in a flash and a green blur hurled herself into his arms. "Please don't leave me, please." Layla sobbed onto his chest. _

_Warren panicked, Layla almost never cried. It usually meant something bad was going to or was happening. he could feel the earth start to tremor with the ferocity of his friends emotion. The plants in her room slithered from their pots and began to crawl around the room. Everything green and of the earth was going hay-wire with the chaotic emotion that were driving Layla's powers. _

"_Layla, honey, you need to calm down." Warren cradled her tear stained face and made her look at him, her green eyes were rimmed with red. "Your gonna bring the house down." _

_Just as he said it pictures started to fall from there hanging places on the wall, the glass of the windows started to vibrate with the force of the earth tremors. Layla closed her eyes and leaned into Warren's chest and tried t take control of her raging emotions. It had been recently that they had found that extreme emotion jump started her powers, anything from euphoria to anguish would cause it to spike. _

_She took deep breath, inhaled the unique smell that was Warren. Warmth, spices, after shave and smoke, she drew in his scent and it lulled her into a small state of serenity._

_Warren felt more then heard her murmur something into the fabric of his shirt. He kissed the top of her head and left his chin there as he said. "What was that love?" _

"_I love you she repeated." _

_Warren kept quiet and held her tighter, he couldn't convey in words the happiness he was feeling._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Wow! I didn't know you guys had it in you but this dinner was amazing." Will said when he was done with his fourth helping of food. _

"_Really Will, I thought you were eating so much to save us from all that nasty food." Warren stated sarcastically._

"_Yeah and what do you mean you guys, Warren made it all…oops" Magenta smirked at Warren's shocked expression as well as the other boys around the table. Layla looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter at their faces while at the same time trying to convey pity to the pyro by her side. _

"_Warren cooks?!?! That's totally rad." exclaimed Zack, he gave Warren a thumbs up and tried to place an arm around Magenta. Georgia Doe hid her smile by placing her face on Will's, her boy friend, shoulder, he didn't even try to hide her amusement. _

_Warren just side and placed his forehead on his palm and stretched it down to his chin, trying to keep that famous temper under control. Layla patted his shoulder, leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Warren's face lit up and an extremely devious smile played on his lips. He grabbed a handful of Layla's fiery tresses and pulled her face to his until there lips met. He kissed her mouth with the intensity of a starving man having his fist meal. _

_He drew back and smiled at her flushed face and then grinned at the groups faces. _

"_By the way, the Hippie and I are dating." _

_With that Warren got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve the apple pie he had baked. Leaving a bright red Layla to answer their hounding friends and their questions. He chuckled as he heard her stutter her way through an explanation. He knew there'd be hell to pay later, but for now he'd enjoy seeing her flushed and stuttering but with a large smile on her face._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: I need you vote for something guys. Would you rather have the next chapter be the Williams meeting Warren for the first time OR The Strongholds reaction to Layla and Warren dating? Leave a review with your opinion. As all ways you guys are too awesome. _

_Lots of love, Chibi chan_


	7. Days Of The Week

A/N: -hugs reviewers- You guys are awesome. Okay, here is something important that I need to tell ya'll. I may be slower to update this week because of all the papers and tests that I need to study for. Just a heads up.

Thanks for the Review:

skylar6445: Tehee well then thank you, I'll just assume your speechless with amazement lol ^^ Enjoy!

White-Dragon-of-Hope : I agree, so the Williams it is. Sorry this isn't what I promised but I did like how it turned out.

Ati-KuroTomo: Well thank you ^^ I write a lot of comedy for some reason lol, hope you like this one as much as the others.

Luckylily: Yes that kiss was, ah, something….Oh don't worry I'll make the Williams reaction good, I swear….I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good….sorry couldn't help it…

theTwilightLamb: I swear my best friend wanted to kill me when she read that part, she's a major Warren junkie/groupie. But yes it was a nice picture.

lalunafour: Hmmmm how about I do them both then ^^ How does that sound?

Shinedown-fan-chik: Everyone is saying they like Magenta in this and I have to agree she is pretty kick ass. Williams it is!!

XxtripplequestionmarkxX : Williams meeting Warren got it *salutes* Thank you for the review

tsudandi-hime: Yeah I really like that part of the chapter, it was very Warren…er I think at least. Yeah the Williams won the voting.

Ninde Ancalime: Holy mother of God…you review was a monster lol. Really your review made MY day so we're even. Please, please keep reviewing I love monster reviewers (I am one myself) Thank you very much for all your input, I'm glad I made you happy, that's why I write!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Pet Peeves, Hobbies, and Secrets

Rating: T

Pairing: Warren/Layla

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Days of the Week:

~Memorable Monday~

Normally this was the most despised day of the week. It meant the start of another school week. Another cycle of boring lectures with Dr. Medulla. The beginning of another abhor rented week of save the citizen. More chances of getting detentions and many other such things.

For Warren Peace Mondays meant, he got to see Layla. He would get dressed thinking about how he would greet her, what he should comment on. It was a beautiful daydream but he knew that as soon as he saw her smiling face, eyes sparkling, he would give her the same small muted "hello" and a nod. Nevertheless, he could always dream.

He could always remember her exuberant and enthusiastic waves of greeting, the feel of her small arms wrapped around his neck and her warm plump lips on his cheek. It would be a quick peck and then she would remove herself from him, sometimes she'd grab his hand and led him into the school, to the garden or to the library.

Yes, Mondays were always in his memory, he always had to remind himself that she had a boyfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Tickled Tuesday~

The day she had found out he was ticklish had been a Tuesday.

It had been bright, sunny and full of promise. They had been at the lake with the gang, laid out under the cool shade of a weeping willow. She because the sun was at its highest and she, being so fair of skin, could not be under it during its mid-day intensity. He because it was either read with the hippie or join a splashing fight--obviously he chose the later of two evils.

Layla had laid out a light colored quilt on the grass underneath the tree, she was still damp from the tumble she took into the lake thanks to her boyfriend who "just didn't know his own strength"--pfft yeah right! After swimming around for a while, she had taken Warren's black shirt and shrugged it on, he was a good six inches taller then she and a lot broader, meaning his shirts hit mid thigh and covered her green two-piece suit. Another plus was that it left him bare from the waist up. Speaking of the bare devil he was heading her way, book in hand.

His hair was wet from swimming and diving of the small cliff edge near the deep end of the lake. The droplets of water clung to his broad shoulder and tanned chest, sliding down his muscles shifted, bringing him closer to her. Those sliding pearls of water licked at every well-defined part of his body, ran down from his collarbone to his muscular stomach and pooled at the waistband of his black swimming trunks.

"Mind if I join ya Hippie?" He gave her his usual wolfish smile, the one that was picture perfect bad-boy.

She smiled back at him and scooted over, making a part of the quilt available to him. He leaned back against the tree trunk; the bark was smooth and cool against his hot skin. Layla let him become settled before she took her customary place against his chest. This was the way they spent their time in the library or his house when they read together.

Unlike most people, the silence that followed was not awkward; it was a silence of total peace. He read with his head partially laid on hers, so that when the time came he could flip the pages with more easy, he faced to the right. Her red curls rested on his broad shoulder and she faced to the left as to not get in his way.

His skin was unbelievably warm, and Layla could not help but cuddle up to that inviting warmth. So she shifted her head slightly, her hair slithered form its place on her shoulder and ran light as a feather on his side. He stiffed, frozen.

"War? What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing. Go back to your book Flower-child." He tried to play it of as he relaxed.

Layla wasn't convinced but she decided to let it go for now. She settled back on her spot, when wouldn't you know it that same strand of hair ran over Warren's side yet again, this time he sucked in a deep breath before froze and a small half choked laugh left his throat before he could contain it.

Layla's eyes lit up as she took in the newly discovered information. "You're ticklish aren't you?" She knelt in front of him. Her face close to his, his eyes held slight panic but other wise his face was neutral.

"Don't worry War; as long as you behave I won't have to use this against you…to much."

"You wouldn't dare Layla."

"Oh I wouldn't _Warren_. Plus I bet you're _so_ cute all out of breath and pink from laughing"

Laughter bubbled in her throat and she let out a big-bellied gleeful laugh when she saw the look of horror and disgust on his handsome face. The laugh drew attention to them from the group and they walked back to the pair.

"What's going on Lay?" Will asked when he saw his girlfriend rolling on the floor, arms wrapped around her waist, laughing her ass off.

"Nothing Will, she giggled, I'm just, snort, Tickled Pink!"

The group never did find out why more peels of laughter came from Layla and why Warren hung his head and shook it from side to side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Wicked Wednesday~

"Flower-Child, Hot-head you're up!"

The thunderous voice of Coach Boomer filled the gym. "Stronghold, Frosty you too."

Layla looked up from her Mad Science homework. Did she hear him right? He wanted her, pacifist extraordinary, to take part in a barbaric show that resembled a pack of testosterone-crazed apes fighting for the ripest banana. Was he completely off his rocker?

"Coach Boomer I really don't condone--" Began Layla who was immediately cut off.

"Flower-Child, I said get your butt down here NOW!" Boomer hollered.

Magenta who sat beside her had the same look of disbelief on her face as well. Boomer expected her to fight against her own best friend, recent ex-boyfriend. On shaky legs, Layla rose from the stands and made her way to the arena were the contest would take place. Her long red hair was in a high ponytail, she wore the required armor for the class and regulation clothing, the only thing was that they were in a soft green color.

Warren, Will and January Townsend meet her at the middle ground of the plastic covered arena. Will was just as shocked as Layla when he came to stand at her left side; Warren was calm and neutral when he stood to her right. January had a none too friendly look on her face when she looked at Layla. January and Warren had hooked up for a short while after Homecoming but apparently it had not amounted to much, because two weeks later the flame-man was single again.

"Hot-head, Stronghold heads or tails?" Boomer called and launched a coin into the air.

"Heads" Will called he was getting excited just as he did every time he and Warren had been opponents in this part of Power Training.

"Tails" Warren said casually.

"HEADS! Stronghold hero or villains?" Questioned Boomer.

"Heroes" Will answered, shooting and apologetic look in Layla's direction.

"All right you all know the rules. Get to your sides of the arena and wait for my signal." Boomer ordered them.

The crowd was going wild, Warren and Will on the same team were glorious but them on opposing teams was simply epic. Moreover, throw in two ex-girlfriends and you got a battle royal waiting to happen. The cheering began, half the room was for the heroes and the other half was all for the villains.

"Hippie, villains are easy. All you have to do is keep January occupied and I'll take care of Stronghold. Just keep them way from the dummy."

Layla nodded, she was for lack of better words; scared shitless. She had never taken place in this contest before nor had she wised to either.

"Okay, keep them way from the dummy, got it." Layla whispered.

"Don't worry hippie, being bad can be really good sometimes." Warren gave her a wolfish grin and powered up.

"Ready!" Boomer called.

Layla took deep breaths, closed her eyes and tried to think of how she could fight when none of her elemental mediums were around. She let her senses carry out she spread it out around her like a ripple in a pound. It stretched across the room, down the halls searching for earth, life and green. It was half way to the green house when Boomer called again.

"Set!"

Layla connected with the plants in the green house, the pulse as she feed her power into them, willing them to abandon their forms and shift to her will. The twisted and grew in rapid speed, with that same speed they traveled to their mistress' calling place. Ready to do her will.

"Begin!" Boomer yelled.

The citizen was dropped from the rope, slowly it lowered onto the swirling teeth below that were ready to maul at its soft fabric. January had powered up as well as Warren, her arms were covered with a tin coat of frost, she waved her arm in Layla's direction and ice daggers came flying at her in high speed.

Layla rolled out of the way, ducked and avoided the daggers as best as she could. Some of the icicle flurries had managed to nick her legs, arms and a gash on her face as well. January was looking quite pleased. She hurled sharp, cold daggers at Layla, not bothering to even look at the citizen. Warren and Will were just as occupied as the two girls were.

One of the dagger hit Layla in the thigh, she cried out when the cold pierced the thin layer of her skin, ripped her clothing, red blood oozed from the wound sluggishly. A malevolent smile stretched across the blonde elementals pretty face. She looked smug and content, she took her attention from Layla and focused on the dummy, she ran to save it

The plants and shrubbery bombarded the door of the gym and slithered along the clear walls of the arena. The spilled onto the floor and crawled to both Layla and January, green began to consume the whole of the arena. Layla got up, ignoring the pain in her legs and made a pushing motion with her arms. The plants that had begun to consume the entirety of the arena shot to January and Will, they wrapped them both in there vines. Will tore threw them and January froze them, but they grew at a greater speed then they could destroy their plantea shackles.

Warren sent a fireball screaming at the citizen; it was consumed in flames and fell into the mauling pit. He came up beside Layla and laid a hand on her shoulder. His triumphant grin was contagious; Layla could feel it forming on her own lips. In sudden movements, Warren scooped Layla into his arms, being careful not to touch her wounded thigh.

"Villains take the win!" Boomer called the match to a closing with that.

Layla lowered Will onto the floor, he dusted himself off, he was covered in soot, ash and plant liquids. He was smiling at his friends, loosing had not affected him. January was dropped on to her ass from ten feet in the air. She gave a small cry of pain as she glared ice daggers at Layla who was smirking in Warren's arms.

He was walking to the door before she could protest. Taking her to the nurse to take care of her thigh.

"You know Hippie that was very wicked of you." Warren whispered in her ear, his warm breath caressing the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

"Like you said being bad is really good sometimes." She grinned at him slyly, "I just happen to like being wicked on Wednesdays."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Tired Thursday~

Warren was so unbelievably tired.

A cold that had him bed-ridden was not letting him get the rest he needed. He was either to cold or to warm. He tossed and turned all the previous night, so much so that his mother had taken one look at him and sent him straight back to bed when he had come to the kitchen for breakfast. With stern warning and a severe look, she had left the house to go of to work and advised him to call in sick at the Paper Lantern.

It was ironic really, a pyro catching a cold.

Warren blamed his late nights of work and over using his powers as the reason why his immune system had decide to kick the bucket and allow him to become sick. He was laid out on the couch, it was around 4 o'clock now on a Thursday, usually he would be making his way to the Stronghold's house for their study group sessions with the gang.

No way was he making it today. For some reason he could not muster up enough reason to be sorry until he saw a redhead hippie in his minds eye. Right, that was the reason.

He heard the latch of the door unlock but didn't bother to look behind him. He just snuggled deeper into the covers and continued to watch "The Frighteners" on T.V, his comfortable gray sweatpants and plain white shirt served as pajamas for him and he was so sleepy.

He yawned and spoke threw it. "Did you forget something mom?"

"Hello to you too _son_." was the sarcastic remark he heard behind him.

"Hippie? What are you doing here?" His usually deep voice was slightly nasally and gruffer then usual, scratchy.

"Oh you sound horrible! I'm here to check up on you. Your mom called me." Layla shed her coat and scarf and threw them onto the couch adjacent from the one Warren was currently laying on.

"I think I'm a little too big for a sitter don't you think so Honeysuckle" He mocked her.

"Not at all Sunshine, if your attitude is anything to go by." She emphasized sunshine just as he had honeysuckle.

She laid a pale hand on his fore head, and concern glazed over her eyes, it softened her expression. "God, you're burning up…pardon the pun"

Warren just rolled his eyes, he had no energy to tease his hippie-girl today…did he just say HIS hippie-girl? The fever must be making him delusional. Yeah the fever was melting his brain to mush, that was it. He coughed into a closed fist, it shock his body and hurt his chest.

"I'll be right back." Layla walked into the hallway that led to his kitchen and a few minutes later came back with two steaming mugs, a honey bottle and a spoon. She knelt in front of him and put the tray on the floor.

"Okay, this is a mix of mint and chamomile tea, I just grew the leaves so it's fresh. Here sit up and drink it." She held the mug and waited until he has settled into a sitting position before she handed him the mug.

He took small sips of the hot liquid; it began to sooth the burning rawness of his throat. Layla settled her back on the front of the couch and started to watch the movie as well, waiting for him to finish his tea as she sipped her own.

The movie was rolling credits by the time Warren and his small sips had consumed the entirety of the tea, it had been a large mug usually reserved for coffee filled to the brim. He set the mug on the floor, the movement caught Layla's attention, and she knelt facing him again, this time the spoon and honey bottle were in her dainty hands. She poured the rich amber liquid onto the spoon, making sure to spill the gooey substance.

She held the spoon to his lips, under normal circumstances, he would have never opened his mouth but as stated earlier he was just so tired. He didn't have the will to fight the hippie.

He took the spoon into his out and swallowed the honey, the thick liquid coated his throat as he did, this completely took way the burn, swallowing did not even hurt as much. Layla smiled at him, a thank you for the lack of struggle that she had expected.

She rose to her feet and tucked his blanket around him, he grumbled as she did it but did not protest, the chamomile was making him oh so sleepy. He yawned and his eyelids fluttered.

"Sleep War, I'll be here when you awake up." Layla laid a tender kiss on his fore head and sat back on the floor, her head close to his face. He could smell the strawberry shampoo she had used to wash her hair.

"Hmm, okay…"

The sound of the rain pelting on the window, the quiet murmur of the television and the steady rhythm of Layla's breathing lulled him to sleep.

Layla herself yawned, "What a tiring Thursday."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Freaky Friday~

It had been a dare. Plain and simple.

They would each live a day in each others shoes, they would dress, speak and act like each other without explanations to others until the next day. What brought this on you ask? Why a movie of course.

"So we start tomorrow, right?" Layla asked.

"We will if you don't sissy out hippie." Warren responded.

She glared at him and backhanded his arm, pouting when he didn't so much as flich from her hit and simply laughed. It had there usual movie night, "Freaky Friday" was the showing and they had been enjoying the laughs, friendship and food. Until Layla voiced out an innocent question.

"I wonder what it would be like?" She asked.

"What, what would be like?" He questioned back.

"Living someone's life who is so different from you? Having to act like them" She commented of hand as the movie came to a closing with a big musical number.

"You would last Hippie, your too idealistic and your colors would show before even five minutes passed." Warren said, he was getting up from the couch to change the DVD. He knelt by the player and contemplated which movie to watch next when a cushion came flying at his head--a direct hit.

"I could so last, I can even life your miserable, anti-social life for a day!" Layla said heatedly.

And so it came to be that in order to prove who was right they agreed to become each other for a day, next Friday to be exact. They would have a week to study the other person, buy the necessary materials and get into character. One of the rules of the dare was that until 12:01 on Saturday they could not drop character, it was one of their movie nights so it wouldn't be a problem.

How would they judge such a contest you ask? Well their unsuspecting friends would serve as judges, they wouldn't know what was happening so they'd be unbiased until asked for their judging Saturday morning at the local café were they meet to have breakfast every Saturday.

The first person to arrive at the usual meeting spot for the group had been Warren, Will, Magenta and Ethan were already there. He walked toward them with a bounce to his step, a very familiar one Magenta couldn't help but notice. He was outfitted in a dark green shirt, and a Peace sign necklace around his neck. His jeans were the lightest shade of blue, his feet were in converse. His usual combat boots and signature leather jacket was missing.

His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the red streaks almost invisible amung the darkness of his hair. He had a huge smile on his face, he greeted the group with a cheery hello and sat on the grass, legs outstretched at easy in nature.

Layla sauntered down the path next. Her black jeans looked painted on, knee length tied up combat boots adorned her feet. A Black tang-top with a dangerously low neckline came next, a black sleeveless vest was atop the shirt. Her wrists had multicolored bangles and bracelets. She wore a choker necklace. Her make up was done in dark colors. Her lips, usually pink and pretty, were blood red and luscious. Her hair usually tied down in some form was free, curly and wild all around her.

Her red backpack was slugged carelessly over her shoulder, she nodded to the group but gave no other greeting. She sat next to Warren, who wrapped her in his arms and kissed her cheek and gave a cheerful hello.

Not even I, your dear author, have the words to express the mixture of confusion, horror and disgust that their friends facial expressions displayed. Will's jaw was very close to hitting his chin. Magenta had a disgusted sneer at the way Warren clinging to Layla and Ethan…poor Ethan was just short of a heart-attack.

"Layla have you been experimenting with plants again. We all remember what happened last time." Will asked.

Layla gave him a flat gaze and lazily shrugged her slim shoulders. "No nothing like that." She didn't feel the need to clarify and simply took out a book and began to read.

"So what do you guys want to do after breakfast tomorrow?" Warren asked excited, his face was the most animated any of them had ever seen.

"Uhm…I don't know, Layla usually plans what to do…" Will responded. Magenta just sat on the high wall and shook her head. This was way to bizarre for her, take in the fact that she goes to a school that float in the sky, can change into a guinea pig and dates a guy that glows in the dark in to factor.

"Well, why don't we go to the Park for a picnic. All the flowers are in full bloom. It will be totally awesome" Warren said.

"Did you just say "totally"? That's it this is too weird for me, I'm going to home room." Will grabbed his blue back pack and walked away talking to himself. Ethan who had not uttered a word followed after wonder boy.

Magenta hopped down from the wall and walked languorously after the boys but not with out saying over her shoulder.

"You guys are just too Freaky Friday today"

At 12:01 Warren and Layla collapsed against each other, they had been watching Casino Royal, all day people had looked at them with these horrified glances. The teacher more then any student, Dr. Medulla didn't know what to do with himself.

"Oh my God, did you see the look on Will's face when I threatened that junior?" Layla giggled and rolled on the floor of Warrens living room.

"It could have been as funny as the look on Principle Powers face when she saw me tutoring a freshman." Warren roared with laughter.

"War, I changed my mind, lets not tell them about this. It'll be so much more fun when we see them tomorrow and are back to normal." Layla suggested.

"I fully agree Hippie. This was worth all that girly and cheesy crap I had to say and act like today." Warren said laying on the floor, his arms folded under his head.

Layla laid her head on his chest and looked at the T.V when she said, "You think you had it bad, I was the one who had to act like a pissed off robot with a hotrod up his ass!"

"Hippie, think about what you say before it leaves that pretty mouth of yours." Warren groaned at what she had described.

"Oops, she giggled, sorry War."

"Ugh I'm just glad its Saturday." Warren mumbled closing his eyes.

Layla yawned and snuggled into his embrace, "Me too, so long freaky Friday."

Margaret would find them asleep, the DVD menu of the movie planning the same scenes over and over again. She would cover them with a blanket and shake her head, not even wanting to know what the drastic wardrobe change was about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Jesus this was a monster (10 pages). Take it as a sorry I couldn't update sooner T_T sorry guys I was super busy. Okay it seems that majority rules and the next chapter will me Warren being presented as Layla's boyfriend, and for the first time to her parents.

As always, lots of love.

Chibi-chan


	8. Control

_Thanks for the Review: _

_Skylar6445: I'm glad you were in tears…er…that didn't sound creepy. Any way I'm really happy you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you like this one too…it's a bit…different. _

_Ninde Ancalime: If you liked THAT image you'll enjoy this chapter a whole lot! I agree Hippie Warren was way to awesome for me to pass up once the idea came into my mind!. Looking forward to your monster reviews!!!!_

_XeeXee: Yes I took a risk with that cliché, personally I like doing cliché in my own way, hoping to make it more funky and fun and original. _

_Artemis J. Halk: A lot of people like "freaky Friday" I had a blast writing that part so I'm glad everyone enjoyed it so much ^^_

_TheTwilightLamb: I really like writing everyones reactions cuz I think that's what makes these other wise OCC situation work. That and Layla and Warren are to much fun to write. _

_Gothic Satan-Wolf: This chapter had a lot of positive responses I'm super duper glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too._

_Tsudandi-hime: I like the idea of the weeks, my friend is a huge fan of Sky High, she loves this story so she harasses me constantly to update and gives me tons of ideas. Some a little to…graphic for my taste lol_

_Luckylily: As always I love reviews so keep them up, thank you for reading! Yes but that one-shot will have to wait a bit longer. My mind doesn't like being told what to do T^T_

_Ati-Kuro-Tomo: Bittersweet! YESH someone got the motif I was going for *does happy dance* You just made my night!!_

_Mignun: Thank you, thank you. Freakt Friday seems to be everyone's favorite _

_White-Dragon-Of-Hope: I chalk full of good ideas…..my friends don't think so but I know I am (lol)_

_Manga Girl Number 6: Really? You should read/watch "Gone With The Wind" I recently made my Best Guy Friend watch it with me. I love it!!!_

_SilentBreeze: I cant bash Will, he's not a complete douche, but I do NOT like him with Layla, down with the movie ending BOO!!! But God has gifted us with fan fiction, so I can change the ending!!! ^____________^ _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Title: Pet Peeves, Hobbies, and Secret_

_Rating: T _

_Pairing: Warren/Layla _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Secrets Four: Control_

_**Control: **__To exercise power or authority over something internal or external; such as emotion and or a situation. _

_That was the one thing that Warren Peace could not achieve, it eluded him as a butterfly does the enthusiastic hands of a gleeful child in the meadow. This lack of control was frustrating to say the least, but it was not unheard of among the Pyros. It was unavoidable to inherit at least some aspect of one's elemental power. Fire was unpredictable and would rage on until it consumed everything; it could not be stopped or controlled for long without some incident having been reported. _

_Elementals, in theory had an uncharted power growth possibility. Their powers were so deep rooted into there subconscious, into the untapped part of the cerebral that there was no sure or accurate way to measure the evolution of the elemental powers. Not were their powers influenced by emotion, they also had connections to the metaphysical world; they had un-severable ties to nature. _

_Professor De Silva, a no nonsense South American and the Elemental studies teacher was giving Warren a hard time on his lack of control. He was a superb pupil in all aspects except the most important which was control. As a Pyro, he would have greater obstacles then the other elementals but his control made her want to hang up her teaching degree for good--it was that big a failure. She saw such great potential in him, so much room for greatness. If only he could keep his temper in check!_

_In complete contrast his girlfriend, Layla Williams was a master at control. The sweet Terra was a pillar of strength, clear thinking, and control. She was deeply in touch with her metaphysical abilities. Her knowledge of her own limitations and rate of progress made up for the years her boyfriend was taking off of Professor De Silva's life. The foreign teacher had a plan; it was her sincerest hope that pairing those two up would help better the boy's control. She had assigned Layla to meet with him once a week for the last month. _

_Tomorrow she would evaluate the boy's progress. If all went well she may not even need the three fingers of whiskey she kept in her drawer to help, ah, calm her nerves…and may be the fire extinguisher would be able to take a day off. The overworked and stressed teacher went to bed that night and dreamed of infernos and burning classrooms. Poor, poor woman. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Hippie, this aint working okay, lets just call it quits." _

_Warren collapsed on the soft-blanketed ground. He and Layla had been attempting to better his control for the past hour. The temperature had been steadily declining since they arrived at the heart of the forest and he was not in a good mood. His pride was shot to hell; he just could keep his powers in check. _

"_Come on we can't give up, Professor De Silva's going to test you tomorrow. We need to improve a least a little." Layla tried to keep the frustration form her voice. They had been doing this for __weeks!_

Warren scoffed, "My control isn't that bad, I don't know what that woman is talking about."

Layla had had, that was it. She had been busting her ass for weeks to get him some semblance or appearance of control. All he had done during those sessions was whine like a little bitch and she had had it! What did she have to do to get him to concentrate on this lesson do a strip-tease!

….Oh hell.

Layla closed her eyes and smirked as a plan formed in her mind. She could work out some frustrations and help Warren all in one. With a devilish smile on her plum, rosy lips Layla looked at the stretched out blanket. She walked quietly to his side, being careful not to let her intentions be known. He kept his eyes closed, a scold on his handsome tanned face.

His brown eyes spanned open and widened in surprised when Layla's small lithe body straddled his waist. Dry mouthed he swallowed in hopes of gain enough of his brain functions back, maybe enough to get out something that resembled a multi-syllabic sentence--hell a comprehendible one would be miraculous at this point. He was a hormonal eighteen-year-old boy who had the most beautiful girl, in his opinion, on top of him with bedroom eyes.

'Forgive me Lord, for I am about to sin' Warren thought absently.

"Warren, how bout we play a game," the red head whispered in a husky tone.

"What kind," he paused to lick his lips, "What kind of game do you have in mind?"

Her smile widened into a Cheshire cat grin, she ran a dainty hands sharp nailed hand down the front of his black shirt, feeling the inhuman heat he radiated constantly. She felt him stiffen underneath her, his body going rigid from shock among other things.

"Its simple really, you control your powers to my exact instructions and answer the test questions correctly. Now, if you pass I shed one article of clothing and if you do extra well you might even get a surprise." Layla said, she felt more then heard his sharp intake of breath.

"And if I fail?" He asked, his throat was dry and his voice was more growls then anything else.

"Then I put the cloths back on." She stated as if it was obvious. "Now, do you wanna play a game Mr. Peace?"

He nodded and she straightened her back, preparing for the first question.

"What are the three stages of calling forth elemental powers?"

"Connection, transmission and manipulation." He answered without hesitation.

Layla tugged her hair elastic from her copper colored hair and shook her mane free. She combed her fingers through her hair, softly massaging her scalp and gave a small moan of satisfaction of the release of her hair.

"Good, next question: Where are the seven pressure points that stop an elementals flow of energy?"

"Temples, arm pits, base of the skull, solar plex, and three inches bellow the navel." Warren sneaked a hand under Layla's shirts and caressed the smooth expand of her lower stomach. She sighed and shifted closer to his caress. She slithered out of her brown jacket and folded it neatly next to her.

"Hmm, very good. Next question: What are the four categories of control?" She asked, she gave a small, slow roll of her hips, Warren hissed and caught his breath, he left his powers lick just under his skin. It wanted so badly to be released.

"Determination, Concentration, Discipline, and," His breath caught when she bucked her hips to his again, "A-nd, and Channeling."

Layla smiled and leaned closer to his face, she trailed kissed across his strong jaw and let her breath caress his face, he hummed underneath her the sound vibrated from his throat and across his chest. She licked and nipped at the hollow of his throat tasting the saltiness of his skin. With one last kiss between the place where his two collar bones met she straightened up and licked her lips. His eyes were hooded and glazed over with lust.

Layla felt his body heat increase, she removed her long sleeved green shirt and was left in only a silk crème colored camisole. It was time to step up the game. She was left with only four more items to remove, her camisole, jeans, bra and panties. She had removed her shoes before the game had started.

"It's clear you know the theories, now lets try the more…physical aspects of the test shall we?'

"Oh God yes!" Warren responded breathlessly.

"I want you to lower your body temperature." She said simply. Warren looked at her in disbelief…this was too easy but he wasn't about to stare a gift horse in the mouth. He closed his eyes and breathed in, drawing in the coolness of the air around him. Gently lulling the great internal flame down.

When Layla felt his temperature drooping she decided to make her move. She leaned forward, put her mouth to the shell of his ear, moaned a breathy groan of pleasure and gyrated her hips to his, pressing them into the earth beneath them. Warren, grasped her hips to add more friction between them. She left his skin grow hotter.

She stopped moving and pulled back to look him in the eye. "If you get hotter I'll put something back on, your not following the rules."

He gave a groan of despair but he once again concentrated on lowering his body temperature to that of a normal human. Layla began her pleasurable torture once again, it was hard but he kept his temperature down, he did not want her to stop again. But stop she did.

Getting off of Warren she stood and undid the buttons of her jeans and took them off. Layla didn't know where this was coming from but she wasn't about to stop. She laid on Warren again to ward off the chill of the darkening evening.

"Now, I want you to heat up as much as you can without combusting into flames." Layla instructed.

Warren shock his head, "No, that's too dangerous, I could seriously hurt you Layla."

Layla rolled her hips again feeling the rough material of his jeans rubbing against her scantily clad center, "Do it, Warren, please. I trust you, just control yourself. I know you can do it."

Warren cradled her cheek in his hand and looked at her flushed face. She turned her face and kissed his palm and nuzzled her soft skin onto his warm hand. He locked eyes with her and concentrated on the flame again, this time he was fanning it. It coursed through his veins. The power surged through him, pushing at the layers of skin that kept it compressed, he started to steam as the temperature of his body began to greatly contrast that of the cold air of the October evening.

Layla lowered her face to his neck and pressed her cheek to the exposed skin, she didn't flinch, but he knew he was running hot. 110 F and rising, but he kept the power barred right before that edge that would cause it to ignite in the exterior. He could control it, even as he felt Layla run a hand down his stomach, to the top of his dark jeans over the growing bulge of his pants he kept his concentration on that flame at his core. He would not hurt Layla.

"Now for the final task," Layla said, her hand stopped moving over his clothed erection, she lifted her arms and slid the silk camisole off of her torso and Warren growled in frustration--that fucking tease.

"What more could you do to torture me Hippie. I'm about to explode--literally!"

"Heat vision. I want you to cut off the straps of my bra using your heat vision." Layla stated calmly.

"No." Warren said.

"Warren you've already proven you can control yourself all that's left is this." Layala urged gently, she was beyond aroused but she had set out to help Warren and help her hothead boyfriend she would.

Warren couldn't do this, there was too much of a chance to hurt Layla. No amount of arousal would cloud that part of his brain, the one that had programmed itself to be completely whipped by the hippie. That part had gotten bigger and bigger with every day they spent together. He couldn't do this.

"Come on War, one more step." Layla begged.

Warren swallowed and concentrated the flame on to this eyes, he felt them become coated with the red of the flames that consumed his soul. He traced a path with his eyes to the white cotton bra she was wearing. It fell away and was just about to expose her…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Warren, wake up!" Layla hissed at her Pyro boyfriend who had fallen asleep on his desk during Elemental Studies.

Warren blinked, looked at Layla and then banged his head repeatedly on his desk muttering curses and groaning in frustration.

Kahmar Rami who sat behind Layla whispered to the shocked red-head, "What did you do to poor Warren?"

:"I have no idea…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well…that was different….*fans herself* is it hot in here or is it just me? I have been super busy between work and school I hadn't even had time to set up my Christmas tree until today and it was half assed at that!

Lots of Love,

Your favorite Chibi-chan!


	9. Holiday

_Thanks for the Reviews:_

_skylar6445__: I was a little iffy about the dream ending, people usually hate it. But I'm glad you liked it ^^_

_tsudandi-hime__: Yes in class!! I started it with a teacher, I figured I'd end it with a class room. I like writing comedy, I think I'm good at it so, this is what you get when I get bored. _

_Ati-KuroTomo__: Warri…Morri…I love it!!!! Lol Yes it was all a dream, I mistreat poor Warren so much. _

_White-Dragon-of-Hope__: Yes, I personally liked when he started banging his head on the desk. It was something that was inspired by a good friend. _

_Ninde Ancalime__: Well not all the training was in his head…just the kinkier stuff!!! I could write Layla that out of character without just cause but a sexy Warren will do crazy things to women so I guess it could have been real. Here is your Christmas gift! _

_Title: Pet Peeves, Hobbies, and Secret_

_Rating: T _

_Pairing: Warren/Layla _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_~Holiday Special~_

'_Tis the season to be jolly my ASS' thought Warren as he stomped his way across the snow covered streets. Despite the 19 F temperature and 12 inches of snow, covering the ground Layla had called him that morning reminding him that the Christmas party was still on. _

"_Oh and War don't forget to pick me up. I love you, bye!"_

'_Goddamn Hippie and her stupid charming, pleading voice and "I love you's" .' He stuffed his hands as deep as they could go into his dark jeans; his ears were pressed as best as he could in to the collar of his black trench coat. _

_Sky High and The University for Elementals were both on Christmas holiday and would not return to classes until the 5 of January. At this moment, Warren would give almost anything to go back to College--anything. It wasn't that things with his friends and girlfriend were bad, quite the opposite. It was just--Layla got a little zealot when it came to the "Christmas Spirit". Warren in his own rights was a modern day Scrooge. They usually butted heads during this, or would if he had a bad bone when it came to his girlfriend's demands--which he didn't. _

_Therefore, twenty-year-old Warren Peace had no choice but to drive to his girlfriend's house on a clear December morning. Layla's house made Warren sneer; there were plastic Santa's and Rudolph as far as the eye could see, millions of blinking multicolored lights. They even had a Frosty. Warren just shock his head and headed for the door, ignoring the urge to torch the Hippie's front lawn. _

_He gave three sharp knocks on the door, stepped back and waited for someone to answer. A small boy of 11 opened the door, his spectacles gave black frames to cat green eyes, his hair was a nice shade of dark red, the opposite side of the spectrum from his fiery haired sister. He was carrying a small bag of jellybeans, as he usually did. His face lit up when he saw Warren. _

"_Hey Warren! Merry Christmas, come in. I'll go get Layla." Caleb, Layla's brother said, his voice that awful squeak of puberty that Warren could sympathize with. _

_The boy raced up the holly covered stairs calling his sisters name. Warren sat on the Williams soft, beige couch. It gave the impression of being leather but William knew from Holly's freak out over his leather jacket that it wasn't. Holly was Layla's mother and could communicate with animals…she was almost as bad as her daughter over animals as his hippie was over the environment. _

"_Good evening Warren, how was your Christmas?" Holly asked when she entered the living room. _

"_It was nice, thanks for asking Mrs. William" Warren replied. _

"_Really Warren, its Holly. Mrs. Williams makes me feel so old!" Holly gave a laugh and sat down on the love seat adjacent to the couch. _

"_Okay then but please don't think me disrespectful for slipping up--Holly." Warren gave her his best "Warren-is-a-good-boy-smile" and she feel for it--hook , line and sinker. _

"_Oh you are a dear. Hello sweetheart." Holly greeted Layla when she walked into the room. _

_The click of her silver heels was a soft tapping on the carpeted floor. She was wearing a full length beige trench coat so Warren didn't know what she was wearing. Seeing her face, her eyes and smile did the same thing to him as it had been doing for four years now; gave him those damn butterflies. _

_Layla pecked Warren on the cheek and turned to her mother. "Hi mom, we're going to be late if we don't leave. Will called me and said we're the only ones missing." _

"_Alright then, you two get going. Warren have my baby home save and sound. You may stay out as long as you please but don't make too much noise when you come in dear." Holly hugged her daughter and then her contact shy boyfriend and let them be on their merry way._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Warren, Layla, so glad you could grace us with your pressence." Will teased sarcastically. _

"_Shove it Stronghold." Warren replied but gave Will that one armed hug that only men seemed to be able to pull off. _

"_You should feel honored, you don't know the things I had to do to get Scrooge to come" Layla said. She turned cheery red at the leer that Will sent her. She smacked his arm and muttered something about stupid, lecherous people as Warren helped her remove her coat. _

_His warm hands skimmed her bare shoulders, as he slid the coat over her arms those strong fingers followed a path of exposed skin. _

_Magenta came up to her friend for a hug and held her at arms length. "Wow Lay, I did know you had something like this in your closet!" _

_Layla smiled a devious smile at her dark haired friend and did a little twirl to show off her dress. The dress was a rich burgundy color; it only had one shoulder strap the other was left bare. The dark color of the dress showed of Layla's creamy colored skin, her hair also took on a darker tone, her eyes sparkled a vivid green. She had opted for only blush and lip-gloss as make up. _

"_Layla, babe. Killer dress." Zack wrapped an arm around Magenta, surprisingly she let him. _

"_Thanks Zack." Layla replied. _

"_Merry Christmas, Layla/Warren." Choired Ethan and Georgia, Will's girlfriend, as they approached Warren and Layla and the ever growing group that surrounded them. _

_Warren felt the muscle in his jaw twitch, God he hated people and their damn Christmas spirit. He was in no good mood, his girlfriend was teasing him with that dress and he would get her alone for HOURS!_

_Will laughed at his best friends discomfort, "I don't think Warren is anywhere drunk enough for this happiness that we radiate." Will handed Warren a glass of eggnog. _

"_Stronghold, this doesn't have alcohol in it does it?" Warren looked suspiciously at his friend. _

"_I made sure yours didn't." Will laughed, " I remember the last time you got drunk." _

_Pyro's ran at a very high temperature so when alcohol entered their system they instantly got completely smashed, the alcohol reacted to the high temperature, it ran its course faster and stronger through pyrokinetics. They also sobered up faster but by then the damage was done. _

_Warren scolded but took the cup. Zack jumped up on the stage of the hall they had rented and unveiled something enthusiastically…it was a karaoke machine. Warren face palmed and muttered something along the lines of "wonder if dad would mind sharing his cell" _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As the night wore on and the teen heros became more and more intoxicated the real fun began. The machine was turned on and names picked out of hats. Will was finishing up and exquisite performance of "Hollarback Girl" shaking his on the stage, Warren was beyond entertained. Layla laughed beside him, her face flushed from the alcohol. She knew he didn't drink so she trusted him to get her home and let no harm come to her. _

_Will jumped off the stage and picked out a name form the hat. He smiled evilly when he called out the name, "Warren!" He walked to the stage without hesitating, Layla was a horny drunk and she was doing some very naughty things under the needed to get away, even if it did mean singing _

"_Okay now put the songs on shuffle and press the play button when you want to. This is random so…good luck War!" Will skipped, yes skipped away to his laughing girlfriend. _

_Warren pressed a few buttons and when he read the name of the song she almost busted a gut laughing. Of course he had to get the sappy, romantic song. He sat on the stool that Will had ignore for his little risqué show. The pulsating beat of the song began, the drums gave a strong echoing beat, the guitar cried out one long note. _

_The words flashed on the screen and began to become highlighted, so Warren opened his mouth and sang the words before him. _

"_If I saw you here tonight._

_In half-lit melancholy light._

_I've got here under my skin._

_Trying to make you laugh again. _

_And I open up my eyes I wanna your face._

_And when you come here could you stay for a while _

_And gently break me with your smile. _

_You know I need you like a child needs the stars._

_So tell me can you here my heart." _

_The whine of the guitars gave way to a small instumental break, Warren could help but think that this song reminded him of how he had first met Layla in the Paper lantern. He hadn't known it but even then she had been tearing at his concrete wall. Worming her tiny self into his heart. _

"_And could you hear me one more time_

_And put your fingers on my spine _

_And I open up my eyes I wanna your face._

_And when you come here could you stay for a while _

_And gently break me with your smile. _

_You know I need you like a child needs the stars._

_So tell me can you here my heart." _

_Warren remembered the feel of Layla's small fingers in his own when ever she held his hand, It fit perfectly into his. It made him want to protect the fragile creature who loved him unconditionally. He did need her like a child need the unknown dreams of stars. He needed her like the constant stars._

"_And when you come here could you stay for a while _

_And gently break me with your smile."_

_The group was whipped into a frenzy when the song ended, they cat called and whistled and applauded as loud as they could. Layla just had that soft enigmatic smile on her face, as if she knew what he had been thinking. _

_He sat down next to her and laid a kiss on her hair, she snuggled into his side and whispered so only he could hear. _

"_I'll put my fingers on your spine later on tonight." _

_Oh the joys of a drunk, horny girlfriend._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Here is your Christmas present Kiddies. Oh and note, Chibi-chan does NOT condone underage drinking, but come on we all know it happens. Now I'm gonna run before Disney Channel kills me for tainting there pure movie ^____________^_

_Love~_

_Chibi-Chan _


	10. Murder Mystery

Thanks For The Reviews:

Skylar6445: I know, my friend Sylvia is shy and sweet but you give her some booze and she becomes a horny mess! Perfection huh? YES success

Ninde Ancalime: If they had been alone other sounds would be leaving his throat and they would be a different kind of singing. Yes, it is another term for the shit-eating grin, but I thought my way had more humor (lol) Well all the stories are unrelated in most ways, as you'll see with this one, but yeah I suppose they should marry soon (I'll take that as a hint ^^) I think that their powers are fascinating and deserve more then just "His arms became engulfed in flame" or "She made a tree grow!" I like thinking about it.

Artemis J. Halk: Yes always at the good part, one day I will write you all a lemon, but for now citrus is all you get!

Tsudandi-Hime: I was actually thinking of having a whole "Big Brother Talk" between Warren and Caleb. I think diving into their powers furthers their characters in a way, a bit more then we got with the movie.

Ati-KuroTomo: Yes he is a romantic sap, the tough guys usually are major butter underneath all that leather and attitude.

Tardislove: The song is called "Half-lit" and Steven Strait, the actor who plays Warren actually sings it ^^ it heavenly…*sighs* You should you tube it!

AudyChelle: Here is more, and thank you for the review, they make me all happy inside…then again that may just be heart burn (lol)

************************************************************************

Title: Pet Peeves, Hobbies, and Secret

Rating: M

Pairing: Warren/Layla

Warning: Okay the chapters that have to do with the Murder Mystery have nothing to do with the other chapters. As I have said before, the chapters are unrelated and follow no set pattern.

************************************************************************

~Who Done It? Meeting the Cast~

Murder Mystery party.

Yes, you heard correctly. Sky high was hosting a Murder Mystery party for the student body. Each group of six would be given a case file and then they would draw characters and depending on their case file, the villain would differ from group to group. Principal Powers was really going all out on this, something about honing their detective skills and learning how to read a crime scene critically. Warren thought she must have read Sherlock Holmes one too many times.

Each of the Faculty members would be witnesses; one would be the murder victim. The entire thing was to be taken place in the 1920's. Certain areas of the school would be completely redecorated and have clues added, the Library, the Green House, the Armory, and even secret rooms would be constructed for the event. Layla was beyond excited about the event, she had always loved playing clue, this was just a dream come true for her.

The groups that signed up for the event would be given a time to be present at the school and then a time limit of 24 hours to collect data, evidence, interrogate witnesses and anything else that would help them solve the mystery. They would be locked inside the school and released the next day. The group that solved the crime the most thoroughly and quickly would win a cash prize of $10,000, which was generously donated by the Justice League.

The event would take place over February vacation, which gave 9 days for nine groups of six to use the school. The teachers were being paid double their salaries to be in school during that time, Dr. Medulla had conned the payment out of Principle Powers. She had not been happy but wanted the event to go off without a hitch.

It was a costumed event that the students had known about for two months giving them ample time to find clothing that would fit in with the time era that had been voted on for the Party. Since Warren refused to go shopping for the costume Layla took the liberty of taking Margaret shopping with her so she would know his exact sizes. She had made Margaret promise her to get him ready for the night.

Two months had passed quickly for Layla and her friends. They had been scheduled to be in the school all day on Saturday, their time would begin at 8:00 pm on Friday, so they were to all be present at the school at 7:30. Their would be heads if this didn't go the way Layla wanted it.

Each person had been given the profile of their character on the Friday before February vacation started and the villain was already aware of who he or she was. Layla was quite please she had gotten the sexy temptress, the Miss Scarlet of clue if you would. She would be playing the niece of the murder victim; she inherited half of everything he possessed at the time of his death.

Will had gotten the role of detective, he had been teased mercilessly by Warren about, "Always the boy scout huh Stronghold." His key role was to solve the mystery, the catch was he was the adopted son of the murdered victim; he would get the other half of the inheritance.

Warren was the murder victim's business partner, a successful young man who had wanted to expand the business but the conservative murder victim, whose name was Mr. White, did not want to take the risk. Warren's character was said to have been enraged over Mr. White's decision. He would take over the business upon the death of Mr. White.

Magenta would be playing the maid. They had all had a big laugh over that, Magenta had not been happy and had threatened to not show up that day but they all knew that she would never let Layla down like that. The maid had been a recent addition to the staff, Mr. White and she had been said to have had a secret affair. Now the maid was pregnant and said it was White's child. If that was the case, the maid got all of the money.

Zack would be playing the role of Mr. White's younger brother. The two had never gotten along to well, but when he found out that White and the Maid had been having an affair he went mad with jealousy and was said to have made drunken death threats at a local pub, saying how the old man would get it.

And Ethan would play the much needed and very cliché role of the Butler. The trusted butler had been in Mr. White's service for years, his family had spent generations serving the White family. The butler had served White faithfully the other servants reported that they had heard an intense argument between Mr. White and the butler. Apparently, the butler wanted a loan so he could leave the Manor and Mr. White had refused without hesitation or thought.

What the group of super teens weren't expecting was that this would truly be a killer weekend…

To Be Continued…

************************************************************************

A/N: I know this is ridiculously short but I wanted to know what you guys thought of this idea before I developed it. I thought this was awesome, I've always wanted to take part in one of these parties, T^T they don't have them around here though.

Let me know what you think (review!!)

Love,

Chibi-chan


End file.
